SnapeXReader Snape and the Star
by shigurefan101
Summary: Okay, something kinda cheesy I put together. Sorry the last chapter is so short (and cliche), but...school :(. You are a Star (a kind of creature) and are summoned to protect Sevvy. What will happen? Please read and REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Okay...finally writing more stories... thank goodness there's a thing called Christmas Vacation! So this is for the other Sevvy fans (I know I'm not the only one who thinks Snape is the greatest *winks*). Sorry it's kinda long- I'm just too lazy to separate it into chapters- sadly I might have to though. And I'm so terribly sorry that there are parts that kinda spoil all of Snape's ending. But anyways. Hope you enjoy!

"I don't need protection, Albus."  
"Severus, please, if you want to protect the boy, you'll need protection from Voldemort."  
Severus Snape, had been convinced by Dumbledore that Harry Potter, whose parents had just been killed by Voldemort, needed to be protected from Voldemort. Professor Dumbledore, wanted Snape to be protected from Voldemort, in case he found out Snape's ulterior motive.  
"Follow me, Severus," Dumbledore said, motioning for Snape to follow him.  
He led him to a small room in the back of his office, hidden by an old wooden bookshelf. In the room was a stone table, which had a...sleeping girl...on it(?). Oddly enough, the girl was glowing.  
She had greenish-blue hair that gradually faded into a deep, thick (h/c).  
"She's made of starlight- a very, very rare creature indeed," Dumbledore said, walking around to the other side of the table.  
"Rise, (f/n)," he said.  
Suddenly, more light filled the small room as her eyes fluttered open. The light started to dim out, and Snape noticed her eyes were a beautiful shade of (e/c).  
"H-her name is...(f/n)?" Severus asked.  
"Yes."  
"She such a beautiful creature," Snape said, looking at the girl with awe.  
"Indeed. Stars are quite possibly the most beautiful creatures of all," Dumbledore said, looking down at the 'star'.  
"Stars have voices that let you see visions, the future, and the visions reflect on the tune of the song. They also have healing powers- if they touch you, they can can heal your wounds or sickness. It's sad, really. the ministry treats these gorgeous creatures like possessions. Oh and Severus, make her your horcrux," he said, exiting the room.  
Snape stared into the (e/c) pools of (f/n)'s eyes; he noticed her pupils were shaped like ten-pointed starts.  
"Can you talk, (f/n)?" he asked.  
"Of course," (f/n) said, lightly smiling up at Snape. He nearly melted when he saw it; and he hadn't felt that way since he first saw Lily smile.  
Then he remembered Dumbledore's words; he had to make her his horcrux? Why did he want him to use such dark magic? He didn't want that to happen to the girl!  
However, he said the spells, and soon, she contained part of his soul.  
When the process had completed, her eyes shot wide open and she shouted (although it came out in short gasps and was heaved more than intended), "When the other dies, together they shall rise. When the souls of two rise as one, is when their fight for justice has begun."  
That creeped Snape out a bit.  
"W-what?"  
She started singing. He didn't exactly understand how, but Snape understood everything; once they both die, she'll come back to life and heal Severus, and then together they would both fight for each other against Voldemort.

-Time Skip-

Well? The students started to wonder why this girl was constantly following their Professor around. So eventually, they had no choice but to lie to the students that (f/n) was Snape's wife.

-^-

Severus and (f/n) leaned over the railing of the balcony of the Astronomy Tower.  
"Severus?" (f/n) asked, turning her head to the man she was guarding so well.  
"Yes?" he said, rolling his 's' like a snake.  
"Do you really think that Voldemort will ever find out the truth about you?"  
"Yes, I do. And when he does, he'll kill me. However, I want you to listen to me; if he ever asks to speak to me alone, let me do so and leave us alone. I don't want you there, and I DON'T want you killed."  
She knew that Snape didn't want her killed only because she was his horcrux. However, despite the ministry's thoughts, Stars had feelings, and despite her knowledge of Snape's infinite love for Lily, she couldn't help but feel like he loved her in a special way. Oh yes, she had fallen deeply in love with the quiet and mischievous potions master. After a few moments of silence, she finally had the courage to pick up the conversation again.  
"Why?" (f/n) asked.  
"Why...what?"  
"Why don't you want me to die?" (f/n) pushed on him; although she already knew the answer, and tears had already welled up in her eyes.  
Severus froze for a moment, then slowly turned his head so onyx orbs met (e/c) ones.  
"I'm honestly surprised you cant figure this out on your own; I lo-...you're my horcrux. If you die, I get weaker."  
(F/n) blushed a little; she (unfortunately for her) hadn't caught what Snape said before he corrected himself.  
_"I should've known, he doesn't love me! He loves Lily, and always will. He'll never in a million years love me. He'll just probably treat me the same as the ministry does- as a THING."_  
"Oh," she said, tears starting to fall, "I...um...have to go," she added before running down the stairs of the Astronomy Tower.  
Severus thought to himself, _"should I go after her? I do love her, and I need her protection; no, she'll return. She's probably just...just..."_  
As Severus stood there pondering, he let his mean, stubborn and selfish side take over him and made his feet plant in place, and continued to look out over the Astronomy Tower.  
Well, (f/n) hadn't returned, and no one had seen or heard of her in days. Everyone was becoming bothered by her absence; and things got even more out of hand when one of the fifth year Hufflepuff girls found her hat washed up on the lake's shore. Little did Snape know that (f/n) had become Voldemort's newest...desire. So when (f/n) ran off, he took advantage of the opportunity and had one of his henchman (that hadn't been arrested yet) go and kidnap Snape's precious star.

-17 years later-

Severus walked down the dark halls and into the room with a long table, one at which had many deatheaters occupying it's seats...with Voldemort at the head, of course.  
"Ah, Severus, I was afraid you lost your way; come, join us," Voldemort said, motioning for Snape to quickly take his empty and awaiting seat.  
The conference went on as usual- someone got yelled at for doing something stupid and irrelevant, Wormtail was scolded by Voldemort for something he did (or something he didn't do), and some innocent person was tortured by Nagini's hungry appetite. It wasn't until the end where Snape's attention was regained.  
"Oh, and before we depart, I would like to introduce you to my horcrux. Now this one, this pitiful THING was sadly, already a horcrux. But this, I have come to realize, will only weaken me half as bad than an object that was pure before it was a horcrux- and it will weaken the other person the other half. So, let me introduce you. (f/n), come hither," Voldemort said, turning his attention towards (f/n) but his head towards Severus, whose eyes were wide with shock and mouth was wide open.  
As (f/n) walked into the room, Snape became eve more surprised when he saw her- she was beautiful before, but now (and it didn't help with the outfit she was wearing), she was practically radiating beauty.  
"Hello Sevvy," she said, tears threatening to fall.  
"(f-f/n)," Snape said, tears filling his own eyes.  
"Oh, sweet reunion; fills my heart," Voldemort said sarcastically,with other deatheaters laughing nervously.  
"Severus, she belongs to me now. If you'd like, you may have her, for this last night, to say your goodbyes."  
Severus took (f/n) by the hand and led her down the hall towards the exit. As they left, they heard Voldemort murmur "pitiful," and the others continuing to laugh with frightened anxiety.  
Once they were out of the old mansion, Snape linked his arm around (f/n)'s and apperated into the main hall at Hogwarts. Once alone in Snape's office, he wrapped his arms around (f/n)'s waist and whispered, "oh (f/n), I missed you so much." She put her arms around him, and buried her face in the crook of his neck.  
"Sevvy, you know you have to," (f/n) said, warm tears falling down and staining he face.  
"I can't; I WON'T- you're MY horcrux as well. You know that (f/n)."  
Once those words escaped his lips, (f/n) pushed him away and fell to the floor in defeat.  
"Oh..Severus you'll," she said in between sobs, "you'll never... you'll never understand, will you? You're just too...blind to...see the REAL reason I...I ran away! You're so blinded...by the...past to see and know the present- to...comprehend it...you...you IDIOT!" (f/n) screamed, burring her face in her hands.  
Snape bent down to reach (f/n)'s level, and put a hand on her shoulder."(f/n), I don't understand, but-"  
"EXACTLY!"  
"(f/n), please, let me finish; I may not understand a lot of things, but there is one thing, that has been VERY clear to me- ever since I met you- it's that I... I... love... you. And NO ONE, can EVER strip me of that knowledge."  
(f/n) dug her head out of her hands, and slowly lifted her head to look at Severus.  
"R-really?" she asked.  
"Definitely."  
(f/n) jumped into Snape's arms, and for once? Felt like SHE was the one who was being protected.  
"All those years ago, when you asked me, why I didn't want you to die, THAT, was, the real reason.  
"Oh Sevvy."  
Snape tilted (f/n)'s head up to look into her intense eyes.  
"You know, you really do have incredibly brilliant eyes," he said, leaning his head in to kiss her.  
Once their lips met, something beyond, well, amazing happened- (f/n) glowed brighter than any star in the universe- however, Snape and (f/n) were too busy to actually notice.  
"Oh Sevvy," (f/n) said, looking into his dark eyes.  
"(f/n)...marry me."  
"Oh Severus, you know I would but, you know what you have to do."  
"No, I won't- I love you, I could never-" Snape said but was cut off when (f/n) put her delicate finger on his lips.  
"Severus, I'll come back to life," she said.  
"But not until I die."  
"He knows Severus, he's going to kill you."  
This hurt them both, badly. They both had to protect each other- and yet for that to happen they'd both have to die.  
"But (f/n)," Snape said, crying.  
"Do it, please, I can't take the burden- I can handle your soul, it's loving and comforting. But his, his is just cold. Hard and mean...shallow. I don't want it. Please Severus, if you love me, you'd kill me."  
The sound of her plead made Severus want to drown himself in an ocean of pain and misery; it was HIS fault she became Voldemort's horcrux- if only he had gone after her the day she ran off the Astronomy Tower- everything would be different.  
"O-okay," Snape said, taking out his wand with his unsteady hand.  
They stood up, and he wrapped his arms around (f/n)'s form, and with a shaky hand, pointed his wand at (f/n)'s torso, and with a croaky voice said, "avada... kadavara."  
Before (f/n)'s lifeless form could hit the cold hard floor, Snape caught her with the remaining strength he had; after all, he did just kill not only his horcrux, but the one he loved.  
Snape carried (f/n)'s lifeless yet peaceful form over to his bed- after he laid her down, her body shined a bright blue/green light that matched her hair and then...vanished.  
"Oh (f/n), I love you," Snape said. He knew she'd be back once he died, and that if her body just stayed there, it would decompose like all other life forms. So if she ascended into the sky, her body would regenerate, and would be able to bring him back to life once he died.  
As Snape continued to weep on the floor by his bed, he kept thinking about (f/n), and all the courage she must've had; not only protecting himself, but also protecting Harry- keeping Snape under wraps- for seventeen years, she kept that information a secret- all the pain she must have been put through, how Voldemort probably tortured her to try to get her to tell him. But no- she denied everything- lied about everything- just to keep Snape and Harry safe.  
"She truly was, the MOST brilliant, most loyal and most loving creature ever to walk this earth," Severus said, before his eyes closed and he drifted off into a deep sleep.

End of Ch.1

Don't worry everyone! I will get the other chapters out soon! Sowwy if you don't like long stowies.  
But I still hoped you all liked it! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Woot Woot! Chapter 2! LETS A GO!

"Oh (f/n), you truly are, the MOST brilliant, most loyal and most loving creature ever to walk this earth."

-The Next Day-

_'Really? Potter returned? Idiot. Should've just stayed out of this fight. Now I have to find him and get him out of here; stupid Potter. Just like his stupid father,'_ Snape thought to himself when he received word that Harry had been Hogsmead.  
"Wonderful. Oh (f/n), at least you'll return to me tonight. The Dark Lord knows that I've been protecting the boy and that I killed you- so now, he'll kill me- I'm not looking forward to this. Or, am I?"

-^-

"Severus, who does the wand TRULY answer to?" Voldemort asked Snape.  
Voldemort had summoned Snape down to a shed down by the lake, to 'talk' with him.  
"It answers to YOU, my lord," Snape responded, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
"But, does it REALLY?"  
"Yes, my lord. You are the TRUE master of the wand."  
"But you see, Severus, the wand answers to the person who killed it's last owner; and you were one to kill Dumbledore; so, the wand doesn't answer to me- it answers to you. I'm sorry Severus, you've been so faithful these past years."  
"My lord," Snape cried out of desperation.  
Just because Severus wanted (f/n) to return, didn't mean he wasn't scared out of his wits.  
And with a quick flick of his wand, Voldemort had slit Snape's throat.  
"Nagini, eat."  
Without either of them knowing, Harry, Ron, and Hermione had been standing outside the shed, and after they were sure Voldemort had left, they went inside.  
They hurriedly walked inside, and Harry pressed his hand against Snape's throat to help stop the bleeding, and Severus started...crying(?).  
"T-take them! Pour them in the pensive!" Snape shouted, gesturing to his tears.  
"Hand me something! A flask, anything!" Harry commanded at Hermione, who, undoubtedly, had a flask in her hand bag.  
Harry grabbed the flask, and pressed it up against Snape's cheek, collecting his tears. When he got them, held the flask tight, making sure not to drop it.  
"Look at me," Severus said to Harry, who quickly turned his attention back to Snape.  
"You have you mother's eyes," he said, remembering Lily, and how he had loved her so.  
And with that, Snape's eyes shut themselves, and he drifted off into an...well almost like sleep.  
Just as the three teenagers were about to leave the shed, a bright light filled the room, making the three turn back around and look at the mysterious light.  
After it had died down, they saw a female figure standing there. She had blue-ish green hair that faded into (h/c), and bright (e/c) orbs.  
"Hello," she said.  
"Um, hi," Harry said a little confused.  
"Who the bloody hell are you?" Ron asked.  
"I'm (f/n), Snape's guardian..." (f/n) started to say, but stopped when she saw what Voldemort had done to Severus.  
"Guardian...what?" Hermione asked, trying not to be rude.  
"Star... OH MY GOODNESS! LOOK WHAT VOLDEMORT DID TO ME SEVVY! I KNEW HE WAS GOING TO KILL HIM BUT I DIDN'T EXPECT IT TO BE SO BRUTAL AND CRUEL!" (f/n) exclaimed.  
"Why do you care so much?" Harry asked.  
"Because...I...love him. Anyways, go do what he asked- go to the pensive," (f/n) barked at him.  
"O-okay."  
And with that, the three left.  
"Oh Severus, I have to heal you before you cross the border into Deathland or whatever you humans call it," she said, rushing over to Snape.  
(f/n) gently put her hand on Snape's neck and within an instant, Snape's eyes fluttered open, and his wounds healed.  
"(f-f/n)," he said.  
"Oh thank goodness, I thought you had crossed the void into death already," (f/n) said, taking a deep breath.  
"I could never, ever leave," Severus said, tucking a lock of (f/n)'s (h/l) teal and (h/c) behind her ear.  
"Oh (f/n)."  
"Severus," they said, leaning in towards each other; however pulled back when they heard a loud 'BANG'.  
"Maybe later."  
"Yeah, we got work to do," Snape said, standing up and taking (f/n)'s warm hand into his own cold ones; and together, they walked out hand in hand to go help fight Voldemort…secretly, of course.

"Do you see him, Severus?" (f/n) asked.

They were spying on Voldemort through the thick-branched trees of the Forbidden Forest.

"Yeah, they…oh no, Harry actually came to Voldemort. Doesn't he know that he's gonna be killed?"

"Yes, I think he does," (f/n) answered the, in her opinion, stupid and quite obvious question.

"Anyways," she added, "be quiet. You don't want them to hear us, do you?"

"No, of course not," Snape said, softening his voice.

Suddenly, their attention was returned back to the scene below them when they heard a loud (and way overdramatic) "Avada Cadavra!"

They expected Harry to fall to the ground (duh); however, they didn't expect Voldemort to also howl and hiss in pain and to collapse to the hard, leaf-covered earth.

"My Lord!" they heard the obnoxious, demon like creature known as Bellatrix yell.

A few moments later, they heard Voldemort shriek, "I'm fine! Get off of me!" Bellatrix was, oh how should we put this, not _fond_ of her scolding.

"Is he dead?" Severus and (f/n) heard Voldemort ask in a cautious yet accomplished tone.

Narcissa Malfoy walked over to Harry, on high alert, to confirm that he was dead.

They watched her bend down to Harry's body, right next to his head, and open her mouth.

"Look, Severus, I think she's talking to them," (f/n) said with interest.

Since they were right above Harry and Narcissa, they could barely make out Narcissa's words, which were, "is he alive?"

They didn't expect Harry to talk, for evident reasons, but they didn't expect him to be dead, either. Fortunately, Harry gently nodded his head.

Narcissa turned back to the anxious group of death eaters and said, "dead."

The group suddenly grew very boisterous and excited when they heard the words escape her lips; although, most of them (hmm hmm…Bellatrix) were surreptitiously hoping that Harry was still alive, so he could save them from the ghastly and horrendous clutches of Voldemort.

They heard a few more commands being called out, and a blubbering Hagrid pick up Harry's body and walk towards the castle.

Once all (phew) the death eaters were out of sight and earshot of Snape and (f/n), they climbed out of the tree and quietly follow behind the group.

-Time Skip like, a whole 10 minutes. I know right? Like an eternity!-

(f/n) and Severus stared with awe at the broken and beaten castle that was Hogwarts.

"What happened to this place?" (f/n) asked, her eyes not leaving the crumbling castle walls.

"I know. Atrocious isn't it?" Snape said.

Their focus was directed back to the matter at hand when they heard Voldemort loudly taunt, "Harry Potter…is DEAD!"

The two rushed over to the scene, without being noticed, and watched the scene play out- Neville tricked Voldemort into believing that he was joining death eaters.

"Good for him," (f/n) softly whispered to herself.

At the end of Neville's moving speech, Harry jumped out of Hagrid's arms and began to rapidly shoot spells at Voldemort, which therefore caused everyone in the courtyard to frantically run around and shoot random spells at each other.

"I think we should fight him somewhere else," Severus said, noticing that fighting in the courtyard wouldn't be too productive.

So together, they raced to the top of the sturdiest tower, so (f/n) could point out death eaters for Severus to shoot spells at.

The courtyard had cleared out- thankfully, it was team on Harry's side that won. All the death eaters that survived fled, and either returned to protect their families or just fled because they were cowards.

After the firing of the spells had ceased and the death eaters were destroyed, (f/n) and Snape took a little break.

"Glad THAT'S finally over," (f/n) said with exhaustion.

"Yeah, me too. Hey (f/n), you said that after we were both brought back, you'd answer my question. So, will you-" Snape was cut off by two crashes entering the courtyard.

They both looked over, and saw Harry and Voldemort crawling on the stomachs to reach their wands. After they both retrieved them, two beams of light, a red and a green, shot out of the wands and splashed against each other like water as they crashed.

It went on for a few seconds, and then they heard a loud, "yah!" coming from inside the castle.

Voldemort's cold eyes grew wide with both horror and shock as he put the pieces of the situation together. Nagini, his last horcrux, had just been destroyed, and he was losing power fast; so fast in fact, that the red been that belonged to Harry expedited its growth and soon reached Voldemort's wand and destroyed it, with Voldemort along with it.

Voldemort started to flake away as his body started to die, and honestly, it was disgusting. So, Snape cast a spell that burnt whatever was left of Voldemort's body, so he didn't have to watch his body peel away strip by strip.

Harry looked up to see the onyx eyes of his professor.

"Surprised, are you?" Snape asked, looking down at an astonished Harry.

Okay! I promise chapter 3 will be out shortly!  
But seriously, please, let me hear your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

Hopefully (phew!), this will be the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to get out, school started back up again and, well, you all know how that goes! Anyways, here you go!

"Surprised, are you?"  
Harry looked up with disbelief at his now alive teacher.  
"B-but...I WATCHED you DIE!" Harry shouted.  
"You don't say," Snape said coldly.  
"Harry, what's all that-" Hermione started to say, walking outside; however, when she look up to see what her friend was looking at, she instantly froze.  
"How- you! You saved him!?" Hermione screamed.  
(f/n) smiled down at them, "Yep!"  
"But you both must promise to tell NO ONE about this, understood? Everyone must still think we're dead," Snape said, looking down at the teens' astonished faces.  
"O-okay," they said, still in total disbelief.  
"Promise?" (f/n) pushed.  
"Yeah."  
"Good," Severus said, then turned to (f/n), "shall we go?"  
(f/n) smiled and linked arms with Severus, and together, they apperated, leaving Harry and Hermione to stand there in shock.

~with yous guys~

Snape and (f/n) landed in Snape's living room moments later.  
"Oh Sevvy," (f/n) said, wrapping her arms around him.  
He accepted her embrace, and returned the hug.  
"(f/n). I love you," he said, shutting his eyes tight.  
"(f/n), you still never answered my question," Snape said, looking down at her.  
"Which was? I'm sorry I kinda forgot with everything that went on today," (f/n) apologized.  
"Will...will you marry me?"  
(f/n)'s eyes grew wide with excitement. "Oh Severus, I would be honoured to marry you!"

~Time Skip-Yous guys had been married for about 8 months now!~

"Severus," (f/n) said, putting down the journal she had been writing in so diligently.  
"Yes," Snape answered, putting down the spoon he was stirring his potion with.  
"I uh...have something to tell you," (f/n) said, putting her head down, as if pondering on what to say.  
"I'm listening."  
(f/n) put her head down, ashamed of what she had to say (she thought her Sevvy would be mad).  
"I...uh...I'm..."  
"Are you okay?" Severus asked, worried about his wife.  
"Sevvy, how would you feel about being a father?" (f/n) asked, in hopes of not being yelled at.  
"Why are you-"  
"Yeah, I am. I'm sorry," (f/n) said, ashamed. The tone of voice her husband had just used to her sounded like one of disappointment.  
However, Snape bent down to (f/n)'s height (she was sitting in a chair) and placed his index and middle fingers underneath (f/n)'s chin.  
"Why are you sorry (f/n)? That's a good thing!" he said, smiling at her.  
(f/n) picked up her head, "really? I thought you'd be unhappy."  
"Why would I be anything but happy?" Snape said, bringing his face closer to hers, to the point where their lips were almost touching.  
"W-well, in my world, Stars kinda consider it a disgrace to f-fall in love with a human- and to conceive a c-child with one is an even b-bigger dishonour; I didn't know if it w-was the same in y-your world," (f/n) said, bringer her face closer to Snape's, so that their lips met.  
Snape pouted his bottom lip and said, "hmm," while he was thinking, then added, "well, not really a disgrace, just thought of as weird. But honestly, how could one NOT fall in love with a Star? Well, I guess it does depend on the Star; for example one would be insane to not fall in love with a beautiful Star such as yourself, but..." Snape tried to say, but was too busy kissing his wife to care to finish it.  
When they pulled away, they smiled at each other and leaned their foreheads in so that they were touching.  
"I love you (f/n)."  
"I love you too Sevvy."

Okay, sorry it was so cliche, but, it's Monday night, and I have a crap load of homework to do (plus, I really wanted to finish this damn thing!).  
Hasta la Pasta!


End file.
